Alice Nine: Drabbles 20: Shuffle Challenge 1
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Alice Nine x OCs. Various 20 Drabbles Shuffle Challenge for fun. Shou x Rei (OC), Saga x Lily (OC), Hiroto x Beatrix (OC), Nao x Yuna (OC), and Tora x Chi (OC). Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Visual-Kei Band Alice Nine. I only own the OCs.

**A/N:** I know I haven't uploaded anything in months. And in my defense I've been busy with school most of the time. Also I haven't had a inspiration to write anything fanfiction in a while. Mostly for 3 reasons:

1. D. Gray Man is on a long...hiatus and still is.

2. I've been terribly busy with school. (Having a project, essay, speech, current event, homework, etc. every single day and week is wearing me out.)

3. And while searching for some good music to listen or download I discover the world of Visual-Kei and Idols. And recently I've been obsessed with Alice Nine.

I really wasn't planning on writing any fanfiction for this group. Mostly because they are real people but...my brain suddenly got overflowing with ideas again and I just had to write it down. So I did start to write down a actual fic for this and then thought I have always wanted to do this shuffle challenge...

For people who don't know what a shuffle challenge is, its where you listen to all of your music on shuffle and whatever song comes on, you have to write whatever comes to your mind and write until the song ends. (I had trouble on some of them of course. That's why they are really short.)

And for the people who don't know how I write, I always try to write in a way where I think how the character would act in a certain situation, instead of writing how I want them to act.

So here is my first try on a shuffle challenge (and a Alice Nine fanfiction) to all you Alice Nine fans...if there are any that read this...

**Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

**Alice Nine: Drabbles 20: Shuffle Challenge 1**

Note: OS means- One Sided

Parings:

OS Tora x Lily Moore  
OS Shou x Rei Suzuki  
OS Rei Suzuki x Tora  
OS Chi Wataru x Saga  
Saga x Lily Moore  
Hiroto x Beatrix Moore  
Nao x Yuna Wataru  
Shou x Rei Suzuki  
Tora x Chi Wataru

1. La La Sakura

By: TegoMass

Paring: Shou x Rei

Light blocked out by the closed window curtains. The darkened room illuminated by the glowing t.v. As two people sat staring in front of it on the ground.

The male gritting his teeth as his fingers rapidly pressed the buttons on the remote in front of him.

The female next to him grinning excitedly as her character on the screen won the game. "Yay! Take that, Shou! My 99th winning. One more and I'll actually beat you!" Rei laughed at having something to hold over the geeky Shou.

Shou, who didn't like to lose, came up with a plan. "Next one and I win!" Rei shouted, overly happy. While Shou smiled deviously plan.

As the game started and they rapidly started to play. Shou sneaked a glance at the red-head next to him, smirking he put down the game control, and quickly leaned over, giving her a small and soft kiss on the cheek. The sensation instantly freezing her, letting Shou use his finishing move, defeating her winning streak.

Just as the game announced she had lost, she came back to reality. "You cheated! Shou, you-" Shou cut her off with a kiss, pulling back, he gave her a triumphant smirk.

"Where is your proof?"

Rei just stared blankly at him, not even caring she had lost her 100th winning streak.

2. Refrain 

By: Miyano Mamoru

Paring: Hiroto x Beatrix

Memories...Distant far away memories, that would soon disappear just like that distant shooting star did that night. Her brown eyes and black curly hair, the surrounding clear night sky, lighting up her perfect features perfectly.

The way they laughed and told stories to each other, sharing almost everything...almost. How he wished he would've taken up the courage to tell her. To lean in and kiss her, on that starry night in the wilderness with no one but the stars as their witness.

But now she was gone, gone back to the U.S. Why did his heart have to hurt so much?

Even though under her seemingly happy exterior, inside he could tell she was cold and calculating. But, deep down inside pass all the taught lying and deceiving smiles, he could make out the insecurity hidden deep within. Something he hoped someday he could break down all the walls to finally see her true form and heart laid out before his eyes.

3. Be With You 

By: Arashi

Paring: Saga x Lily

His soft brown eyes took in the sight before him, and never has he ever seen such a sight. Her blue eyes highlighted by her blond hair, wearing a small blue dress that hugged her small frame perfectly.

She took picture after picture, he began to feel a slight jealously that he wasn't the only one she took pictures of, but that didn't matter right now.

So distracted by her hobby, she didn't even notice him approaching. Without a word, he grabbed her hand, their gazes locking together.

And just like they were in a trace, Lily placed her forgotten camera full of pictures on the nearby table. Her eyes never straying from his soften gaze.

Slow music begin to play. Party goers around them begin to dance slowly with their partners, taking in a romantic atmosphere. Lily had never known Saga could dance, but at that moment she didn't care, not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment.

Saga pulled her closer to his chest. Lily leaned her head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat, that sounded just like a great song as the music he writes. The couple swayed slow to the music, never wanting this moment to end.

And as the song came to a close, they shared a sweet and fleeting kiss, promising to be with each other forever through whatever troubles may come.

4. Small Town Southern Man 

By: Alan Jackson

Paring: Nao x Yuna

He wanted this night to be perfect. He really hoped nothing went wrong.

They stopped near a certain park bench, where one year ago they had found each other in a way they never expected.

"Nao? What's wrong? You've acted strange all day?" He could see the doubt and worry in Yuna's expression. He didn't want her to think he didn't like her, actually she was to one, the one he wanted to spend his entire life with...always.

"Yuna-chan, I have something important to ask you?" Nao could see the fear flash before her eyes. He didn't want her to be scared and it didn't help that butterflies scurried around in his stomach making him hesitate and too nervous to speak.

"Wh-What is it, Nao-kun?"

Nao sighed, without thinking about it, he got down on his knees and pulled out a small velvet box, holding a small diamond ring in it.

"Yuna, Will you marry me?"

Her fear blew away and was replaced with undying love for the man in front of her.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes!" She giggled as she hugged him, loving him for being the first one that has ever accepted who she was.

5. Who Are You 

By: Carrie Underwood

Paring: Shou x Rei; OS Rei x Tora

She had never noticed, never noticed that there was someone, who had loved as deeply, as she had loved Tora. Someone who she had seen as her best friend she could hang out, play games, and do all the geeky stuff she couldn't do with Lily.

Someone who shined up on the stage and was just another geeky person out on the streets of Japan. Someone who she found to have so much in common with that her heart started to beat faster when she caught his brown gaze, something she thought she would never feel for another person expect for Tora.

Though he knew so much about her, and vise versa. They both knew each others deepest thoughts, secrets, and dreams. Maybe expect for one, Shou had fallen deeply in love with Rei since that first day and...Rei was also starting to fall for him, though she didn't even know it yet.

But one day Rei will find that Shou was always the one who she would give her life to, they were the best of friends, holding onto each other as they went through the hardest of times, never letting go of their red string of fate.

6. When Can I See You Again 

By: Owl City

Paring: Tora x Chi

He had always seen her around as the Manager's twin sister. Never really remembering her name that much. Never actually having a real conservation with her, as she was pretty much stone cold.

However...he never knew he would have so much in common with her. They both loved someone, someone who they knew was already taken.

He didn't know how, but the stone cold queen suddenly had fallen for the perverted and crazy genesis, Saga. And he, Tora, had fallen stupidly in love with the passionate photographer, Lily.

And as they both watched the new couple dancing and having a great time, they both felt like it was time to move on. As long as the new couple was happy, they were happy, even if it broke their hearts to pieces.

Tora looked down at the glasses wearing ginger, he knew it was risky, after both having heartbreak, but he just has this feeling that everything was going to turn out right.

"Do you want to dance?"

Chi looked down at his out stretched hand and then back up to his honest and nervous brown eyes. Knowing how lucky she was to be even asked to dance, even when having such a cold personality, being around Tora had warmed her heart a bit. To where she didn't mind such a friendly offer, in the past she might had coldly replied 'no'.

She took his hand and softly smiled, something that was very rare for her. Tora thought she should smiled more often, as she look beautiful when she did.

As he lead her out onto the dance floor. There they both thought, maybe it wasn't so bad to fall in love again.

7. Loss 

By: The GazettE

Paring: Hiroto x Beatrix

He just had to see her. He had to see if she was okay, if she had made it back safely, he wanted to know, wanted to know what she was doing at that moment. He wanted to know everything about her.

Hiroto had never felt this way about anyone one before. He missed her terribly. That's when they all decided to travel to the states to get their precious photographer back, he jumped up at the chance, the chance to tell her this time about all the feelings he had held back, up until now.

8. One Faithful Heart 

By: The Wilkinsons

Paring: Saga x Lily

Saga couldn't believe it, just how faithful his new wife really was. She would cook, clean, and do anything for him that he asked for. He always worried about her well being, as having to do the house chores and go to work at the same, but she would only give him a reassuring smile, kissing him.

However, he would make sure today was special, he would do anything for her today, that would reassure her that he was just as faithful to her as she was to him.

9. Rock With Me 

By: Arashi

Paring: Shou x Rei

He didn't understand, how could she be so perfect? As they danced together on that dance floor, the lights bouncing off their locked gazes.

Her red dyed hair flowed down her back, her hazel eyes holding such a warmth he has never seen, but he probably held the same warmth in his eyes as he watched her.

Being the more bold one, Rei pulled his head down and connected her lips to his. Both kissing each other passionately. And as they separated, they wondered how they both could be so lucky to be in each others arms.

10. Starts With Goodbye 

By: Carrie Underwood

Paring: Nao x Yuna

As she sat on that snowy park bench, in the frozen park. She didn't know if she should cry or jump for joy. Instead of being happy, tears ran down her face. Why was she crying? When he never treated her right anyway.

That's when her mind turned to a certain crazy but gentle man, Nao. Every time she did something wrong, Nao would wave her off and ask if she was okay, helping her. When it was her ex-boyfriend, he would yell at her and complain that she never did anything right.

Maybe that was true. Nothing ever went right in her life, expect for meeting him. Her heart hurt more, but...what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?

Tears fall more down her cheeks, she then begin sobbing. That's when it came a new hope.

"Yuna-chan?"

Her bright eyes looked at Nao standing in front of her, right then and there she thought, maybe everything does start with goodbye.

11. Jealousness (Karaoke with Natsume) 

By: Maeno Tomoaki

Paring: Tora x Chi; OS Tora x Lily; OS Chi x Saga

Why? Why was his heart going through such pain? Yes, he was jealous of Saga for having such a sweet and gentle girlfriend, no, he should be jealous.

So why was it when he stared at a certain ice queen that wore glasses, and her usual ginger hair down instead of in its braids. Why was he feeling so jealous of Saga for stealing the hearts of the ones he always fell for.

12. Time is Love

By: Josh Turner

Paring: Hiroto x Beatrix

Hiroto knew he shouldn't be rushing to get there, but he seriously missed her. He impatiently moved around in his plane seat by the window, wishing the plane was faster at getting there.

Even though he knew that Japan was pretty far away from the U.S. He just missed her so terribly, his heart hurt thinking about how she was so far away from him.

He couldn't get his mind off that starry night, when they had shared that 'accidental' kiss and she ended up running off, saying she can't get involved like this. Right after that she had dragged Lily off to go back to the U.S.

Did she know how much that hurt? Giving him hope then ripping it apart in seconds, just after that soft fleeting kiss she had given him. He was pretty sure Saga was feeling restless too, the blond thought as he looked up at Saga, who was sitting next to him with sunglasses on acting like he was sleeping, but he probably wasn't.

Hiroto didn't know what would be in store for them when they got there, though all he knew is that he hopes they get there in time, he wanted time to share his thoughts and kisses with her.

13. Let It Go 

By: Idina Menzel

Paring: Hiroto x Beatrix

All her life, she had been locked away from the world. Away from everything she could have learned to love. However, as the older sister in a political family, she learned instead how to act in a political world, to be cold and calculating.

She learned how to act. How to act all sweet and kind, when inside she was just playing with them who were fooled by her acting. Her sister noticed everything though, many times she had tried to teach her how to love.

However, she refused her offer. She was to be brought up in politics, not some fantasy type love story. That's why everything changed when Beatrix was sent to Japan to bring Lilly back, all because Father refused any kind of love in their lives.

Lilly, the younger, who always dreamed of adventure and true love. And Beatrix, the older, who was brought up to be cold and deceiving, having given up on love at such a young age.

That is...till now.

He had invited her to a simple outing to a park underneath a star-filled sky. And as they laid there beneath those tens and millions of stars, she begin to fill a terrible ache in her heart.

Turning her gaze to him, her heart begin to beat faster at the sight. Hiroto, smiling passionately, as he chatter away about the many stars. Father has always taught her that the only thing that matters in this world is money and politics, love and passion is only a pleasure that will never get anyone near success.

So that is what she has always believed. But just laying her and seeing how much passion and love this young blonde had for many things, especially his guitar. Beatrix begin to think differently.

So as he turned to her to see if she was actually listening, he froze right there, as they stared each other in the eye. Nothing but the soft wind rustling the tree-tops nearby making sound.

She doesn't know what possessed her to do it, but she has never felt anything like this before, slowly closing her eyes and leaning in. She felt something soft meet her lips. Is this what they call a kiss?

It wasn't as romantic as she imagined it. But, she has never felt her heart flutter just as much as this little blond man was making it, with just a simple awkward first kiss.

Separating, neither of them spoke as they breathed heavily, both of their minds whirling around the occurrence.

That's when her body reacted faster then her mind could. All she realized is she had somehow got up and ran off, leaving a confused and disappointed Hiroto alone. Even if she had just created a huge misunderstanding, she realized Father is wrong, the world is not just about money and politics.

Because with just one kiss, she felt like she could do anything if she puts her mind to it. And if she plans it right, then she can finally let go of everything and finally free her and Lily from their pasts.

14. Mugen no Hana

By: Alice Nine

Paring: Nao x Yuna

She wanted to cry, she really did, but she couldn't cry in front of a stranger.

Yuna waited silently in the little cafe, that she usually comes to in times of stress. She laid her head upon her arms, staring lazily at her coffee cup, recalling events earlier that day. About her boyfriend taking her for granted.

However, she had to get a job to pay for bills, no matter how much he argued with her.

"Are you...Yuna-san?" A timid but cheerful voice questioned. Looking up she was met with a very jolly looking man.

"Yes. Are you Nao-san?" He nodded excitedly, taking the seat across from her.

They then begin to discuss about her taking the job of manager for his band, and many other things. He made her laugh and feel happy for once, forgetting all about her easily angered boyfriend. She felt like she could talk to Nao forever and not have to worry about anything, it made her feel so relieved and comfortable, that she didn't feel like going home.

And as it got later and Nao left, as he had other plans. She sat there sipping her already cold coffee giving a light smile, as she felt like she had found the perfect job.

15. Crazy Girl 

By: Eli Young Band

Paring: Saga x Lily

Lily began to have her doubts. Doubts that Saga didn't love her as much as he said he did. Every time they were out in public, he listen to her intently, but she could see his gaze linger on a more beautiful women then her.

And if she ever confronted him about it, he would denied it. That's why when he was gone doing work or taking Chiko out for a walk. She let soft tears fall from her eyes.

However, one day he came home and saw the tears in her eyes, she finally confessed all the feelings of doubt she has had, wanting him to tell her the truth.

Though something she never expected, is to be pulled into a hug from him as he kissed her forehead. Staring into her eyes full of love, telling her everything he would forever love about her. And that he is never going anywhere.

Just then he pulled out a small diamond ring and slipped it on her finger, Lily gave out a surprised gasp. And in his own embarrassed and awkward way, he explained that Chiko had picked it out. And...he has been meaning to do this for a long time. Also explaining he was about to plan a huge romantic dinner for them, but he didn't enjoy that type of stuff. So he bought some dvds to watch and pizza, planning to purpose to her then, but he decided this was the perfect moment.

She just laughed and kissed him passionately for being such an idiot for pizza.

16. Drivin' All Night 

By: Jake Owen

Paring: Hiroto x Beatrix

In the past, he had flown all the way to the U.S. just to confess to her. So it wouldn't be surprising to see him driving all the way to the airport to just her hold close against him before she flew away to hear her fading Father's wishes.

He just hope she knew that he would be waiting for her, and will always come after her no matter how long, or how far away she was.

17. Bless the Broken Road 

By: Rascal Flatts

Paring: Tora x Chi

Tora didn't believe in fate or any of that wishy-washy stuff that Shou always loved to watch.

However, if having a broken heart leads you on a path to your fated one. Well maybe he would believe in such luck after all. Various thoughts passed through his mind as he stared at the shorter glasses-wearing ginger. Maybe...it was fate.

18. Love Story 

By: Taylor Swift

Paring: Shou x Rei

They were...so young then. The time where she had given him chocolate just to be friendly, a good neighbor. Him, not having enough money to buy flowers because of his family being poor, instead made a homemade bracelet, giving it to her on White Day.

She had already gotten a ton of flowers and other items, however, the one item that stood out the most was that precious homemade bracelet. That had all started the red string fate between them.

But they would have never thought, that childhood friends such as them would ever meet again like this. Nor did they think they would fall each other the way they did. Of course, Shou had always had a crush on her since that day, when she given him the chocolates so sternly and cheerfully. He would never, ever forget that fated day.

19. I'm Already There 

By: Lonestar

Paring: Saga x Lily

Lily knows Saga isn't the one for romantic things, as he rather eat pizza at home and consider it a date, for which she doesn't mind. As long as they fun and he never changes.

Of course, it was another long night of being alone in a small apartment. She was lonely and cold without Saga there. As he was on another one of his tours.

She looked at the time and noticed how late it was. Knowing that the concert was over by now, she wondered if she should call. After all, she did miss his voice. Though, she wondered if he had gone straight to bed or if he is out drinking.

Either one didn't help the worry and loneliness in her heart. She then called him. She could hear him sleepy talk to her, as if he had just woke up. Giggling and smiling to herself at his tired voice.

She explained to him how lonely she was when he wasn't here and just needed to hear and talk to him. She could hear the slight smile in his exhausted voice as he told her how much he missed her too. And that even if he was far away on a tour, he would never stop thinking about her, which reassure her enough, and that he will always be with her no matter what.

And those words fill up her loneliness in an instant, wanting nothing more than to always remember his words.

20. Dancin' Away With My Heart

By: Lady Antebellum

Paring: Shou x Rei

He had never seen anyone as breathtaking as her. The way she laughed and never slowed down. Rushing everywhere and having to be aggressive when she needed to.

He hadn't seen her since grade school but...he never knew she would grow up to be so...perfect. His gaze was glued to her, something that his friends teased him about.

But he just couldn't look away, because after all this time, he still had a small crush on her. He thought it was certainly luck that he had joined in his neighborhood festivities.

He walked up to her, saying hello to her after such a long heartbreaking time. They talked just like they use to, her teasing him, and him being his awkward and nervous self.

That is when he took the initiative and asked her to dance. She smiled and said yes, he would never forget that moment. As slow music began to play and they swayed to the soft sound.

Her dyed red hair splayed across her shoulders, her lips turned up into a soft happy smile, her eyes sparkling under the dim lights.

He regretted letting her go that night, as the party ended. He knew that he would never see her again, as she was to become a photographer and travel the world. And he still didn't know what he wanted to do. His dream was to become a horse racer, though his parents were pushing him towards a music career.

And even if he did either one of those things, he'll probably never see her again. There was no use in telling her his feelings either, it would cause more troubles and heartbreak for the both of them. That is why he was fine for just being able to have that special moment between them, when they were young and full of life, even if he knew he would never get over it.

**Extra:**

Replay 

By: MYNAME

Paring: Saga x Lily

If Saga could replay that scene over and over, he would. Her eyes shining as she delightfully took picture after picture, Chiko proudly posing for each one.

Saga chuckled softly, lovingly watching his girlfriend and old friend. Coming up to the two of them, he crouched down and patted Chiko's head, smiling up to the camera, as Lily took another picture.

He then grinned and pulled her down to the ground, before she could take another picture. "Saga-kun!" She yelled out surprised, giggling like crazy. As he hugged her close, Chiko sitting in between them.

She gave him a breathtaking smile and lifted the camera in front of them. Saga smirked and just as the camera flash, he leaned over and kissed her. Parting, he whispered to her, "I love you."

Chiko barked happily in the background.


End file.
